Perk of the Job
by Mitts
Summary: A short one off dedicated to all my reviewers...No need to tell them what the story will involve...They'll know, lol..


Perk Of The Job

---------------------------

This is dedicated to all my fantastic reviewers...to say sorry for the delay in Obsession...Please bear with me, I am working on it, lol

----------------------------------------

He stared around the room shyly, wondering if he should have even dared step foot through the door. From the outside, the building had looked inconspicuous. No one would ever have guessed it was really a gay bar, not unless you looked up at the pink neon light that depicted men coupling.

The two bouncers standing guard at the doorway had been immaculately dressed, their black tuxedos topped off with dark sunglasses, even though there was no sunlight to be seen at this hour of the day. One of them had pushed the boy away from the entrance of the club roughly.

"Members only," he had barked. The other man standing beside him had been more mellow, his dark, shade-covered eyes appraising the good looking blond youth, who was hesitating awkwardly before them.

"Oh let him through. I'm sure he'll be vouched for in no time," he declared.

The burly men had parted shoulders, and the young boy had darted inside quickly, for fear they would change their minds. A cell phone had been pulled out as soon as he'd entered.

"Boss? Sorry to disturb you sir, but I just thought I'd let you know. I've just admitted a newbie into the club….Yeah, a VERY sexy looking boy. Better get yourself down there sir, before he's taken." The phone was flipped closed.

"You're wicked…."

"I know. I just can't help myself….."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The music was deafening, and the multicoloured strobe lighting disorientating. The boy hung back in the shadows, keeping close to the wall, watching the twisting, contorting movements of the men before him. They seemed lost in the wild abandon of the heavy beat of the music that thudded all around.

It excited him, to see everyone so freely and unashamedly expressing their sexuality. Many had paired off into couples, locked together in tight embraces, their hips grating and grinding up against one another as they danced. Others were openly kissing, their heads bent together, their eyes closed.

The boys heart beat speeded up. So, these feelings he had for other men…_they were_ _normal_. There were others like him. Suddenly, he felt at home, and brave enough to approach the bar to order a drink, to quench his thirst. It was hot in the room, and getting hotter by the minute.

He was unaware of the admiring glances cast his way, and he shimmied and shammied through the throng of sweaty bodies, oblivious of all the whispering being done behind his back.

"Um, can I have a lemonade please?" he asked the bartender, leaning forward over the bar on his tiptoes, raising his voice a little to be heard over the sound of the loud music.

The barman's eyes lit up, as he peeked down the exposed opening of the boys shirt, taking in the smoothness of the boys hairless chest. "You sure you don't want something a little…..harder?" he asked, winking.

The boy blushed. He knew what the man meant. "No…No….Lemonade is just fine," he stammered, secretly flattered that the man wanted to flirt with him.

"Well, you know where to find me, if you change your mind," the barman added, gently rubbing his fingers over the boys, as their hands met on the passing glass.  
Knowing his face was bright red, the boy sped from the counter, quickly placing the drink to his lips to stop himself giggling. He almost choked, as a big muscular arm snaked itself around his waist unexpectedly, pulling him back against a large, well muscled body. A deep throated voice whispered in his ear.

"Well, you're a pretty little thing, aren't you? And who might be having the pleasure of your company tonight?"

_"Me!"_

The new voice was deceptive in both its calmness and its pleasantry. At the sound of it, the coiled arm immediately unwound its hold on the boy, the big man moving away as if he'd been burned.

"Hey…Hey….Not stepping on anyone's toes here," he said, his hands held submissively in the air, making a hasty retreat.

This time, the arm that slipped around the boys waist was confident and possessive, drawing him backwards, and holding him fast. The boy cast a startled glance over his shoulder.

The man that held him now, was an impressive height. He easily towered over the boy. Long , loose silver hair hung down over his back. His face was perfect, his skin flawless, the contours divine. His eyes were piercing green, and they were staring down at the blond with fascination.

"Sephiroth," the man said, in answer to the boys unspoken question. "But, in the heat of passion, you may call me, Sephy," he smirked. The boy opened his mouth to speak, to say his name in return, but the silver haired man placed a finger over his lips, quietening him. "Ssshhh…." he instructed in a whisper. "Don't talk…Keep the use of your mouth for better things." As if to show what he meant, he leant forward, and captured the boys slightly parted lips in a deep kiss.

Those dancing closest to them stopped, and applauded. When released, the boy blushed furiously, dropping his head, and his lust filled eyes, to the floor. Sephiroth took hold of his arm.

"Dance?" he asked. The boy now looked up, embarrassed. He didn't know how to dance, and to have to admit to that….

Sephiroth put one hand up in the air, clicking his fingers. Immediately, the tempo of the music changed, and the heavy beat now became a slow waltz. Taking the lead, he pulled the boy into his arms, and spun him around the room, the other dancers standing still around them in a circle, awed by the beauty of the silver haired man, and the blond haired youth.

As the dance came to a close, and the music changed to something a little faster once again, the audience clapped before taking to the floor once more with their own partners.

"You dance very well," Sephiroth complimented.

The boy looked up at him, to see if he were jesting. He wasn't. "My mother taught me," he explained. "She, ah…She didn't know any fast ones." Sephiroth laughed, and the boy blushed again, hiding his face this time in the mans white silk shirt.

"Lets go somewhere, a little more… private, shall we?" Pushing past the tightly packed gathering of men, Sephiroth led the way out to his personal rooms. He didn't look back once to check whether or not the boy was following…he knew that he was.

There was a think set, dark skinned man keeping guard by the inner door. He stood a little straighter as the tall lean man approached. At the sight of the strange boy following his boss, his hand itched forward, his suit jacket opening a little, revealing the concealed weapon tucked inside.

"Calm down Marcus, this is a friend of mine," Sephiroth informed him, sweeping through the door. The dark man just grunted at the boy, watching him with narrowed eyes as he scooted past quickly.

Once inside, the little blond found himself being pushed back up against the wall roughly, the silver haired man slamming the door shut in the guards face with one hand, while he ripped the buttons off the boys shirt with the other. The boy gave a startled gasp as his shirt disintegrated.

"Oh come on….please tell me you're not really as shy as you make out,?" Sephiroth commented, dropping the tattered remains of the garment on the floor. "You did come here to get fucked, didn't you?" The boy nodded. "Well…." Sephiroth bent his head and bit down hard on one of the boys nipples. "Lets get on with it then, shall we?" He released the boy, and began undressing himself.

For a few moments the young lad just stood there, watching mesmerized, as the man stripped off, peeling away each item of clothing slowly, in a seductive strip tease. Sephiroth had a good body, and he loved to show it off. He loved it even more, when his audience was held spell bound, the way the young boy was now, his big blue eyes open wide, his mouth open even wider.

"Am I doing this alone?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. He stood there facing the boy, hand on hip, a smile on his face. And his erection standing proud. "Masturbation isn't really my forte you know."

The boy tore at his pants, almost tripping over in his haste to be undressed. He was so glad he had chosen not to don underwear that night. He had known, or rather he had hoped, that he would have sex with somebody here tonight….anyone. But he had never imagined, not in his wildest dreams, that someone so hot would fancy him, Cloud Strife, a simple boy from Nibelheim.

Now as naked as the day he was born, the boy turned to look expectantly at the man, his hands covering his own excited cock shyly.

"Are you a virgin, boy?" Sephiroth asked. He wanted to fuck the boy, hard. He liked his sex rough. He didn't want to have to be the one to break the boy in gently. Thankfully, the boy shook his head.

"Me and my cousin….we…um….we once….you know," the boy stammered, blushing.

_Once!_ Sephiroth thought to himself. He mentally shrugged his shoulders. Ah what the hell, that once qualified, the boy wasn't a virgin. That was all that mattered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

From outside the door, the large dark skinned man was in the best position to hear everything that went on. He smirked to himself, when he heard the young boys first anguished cries. He smiled when those cries turned into soft sobs and moans of pleasure. He felt himself getting aroused, as he listened to Sephiroths deep baritoned voice urging the boy to buck back harder, to take more of him in. Sephiroth was a big man…the boy was going to be sore.

The guards hand slipped down the front of his pants, and he stroked himself, rubbing the leaking pre-cum over the head of his erection, enjoying the tingling sensation that shot down to his steel toe capped boots….but still being careful to keep a weary eye out for anyone approaching. It wouldn't do to be caught having a wank outside the bosses office, while he was inside shagging to death some new kid.

Several hours later, the door slowly opened and the boy, a little unsteady on his feet, emerged. His hair, which had looked pretty wild before he went into the room, now looked like he'd been electrocuted. The crazy blond tresses were standing upright, pointing upwards and outwards. He had his trousers on back to front, and his little balled fist tightly clutched together the front of the torn shirt he had put back on. He looked thoroughly dishevelled, totally and utterly well fucked.

"You all done in there?" the guard asked him. The boy turned to face him, his eyes spaced out, unfocused. He didn't have the energy to speak, he just nodded. Chuckling, the guard guided him by the elbow to a rear door, the green 'exit' sign flashing brightly. He pushed the bar down, unlocking the door, and bright daylight flooded in, causing the boy to squint. The fresh cold air that wafted in teased the tattered shirt open a little. The guard saw marks on the boys stomach. Bite marks. They seemed to leave a trail…downwards.

As the boy took a step towards the outside world, the guard heard Sephiroth calling out his name. Putting his big meaty hand on the boys slim shoulder, he held him back. "Stay," he commanded, re-closing the security door. The boy obediently did as he was told, waiting patiently while the big dark man walked back to the room he had just vacated.

"Everything ok boss?"

Sephiroth was lazed out on top of his bed, no shame in his nudity, his now flaccid cock laying happily sated between his open legs. The room stank of cum and sweat. The guard sniffed it all in, like it was some expensive aftershave. He could picture mental images of what had occurred in this room.

"That boy, the one thats just left," Sephiroth was saying. The guard snapped back to attention. "Tell the hired muscle out front, that if he ever comes here again….to escort him straight here."

The guard smiled knowingly. "He was good eh, sir"  
Sephiroth smiled back, the grin stretching from ear to ear. "Much, much better than simply 'good' Marcus," he stated. "Such an easily manipulated puppet. Such a willing, eager to please puppy. And I have sooo much more I want to teach him." He reclined back more into the soft pillows. "I'm sleepy now. Just tell the boy, I expect him to visit some time soon."

Marcus backed out of the room, quietly closing the door. He returned to the doe-eyed youth. "You free tonight?" he asked, as he neared him. "Sephiroth would like to see you again."

The boys eyes seemed to spring back to life, and a lopsided smile lit up his beautiful face. He licked at his dry lips with an even dryer tongue. "Tell him, I'll be here," he managed to croak out.

"Good," Marcus replied, opening the door again, and holding it wide to let the boy out. "May I suggest you get some shut-eye before you come back though? It looks like its gonna be another long night for you," he called out to the boys retreating figure.

Marcus chuckled as he watched the young blond stagger away. A thought crossed his mind, According to the rota, he was supposed to be on dance floor duty tonight. Like hell. He'd pull out all the stops if he had to…nothing was going to stop him from being outside the bosses room again tonight!


End file.
